


Rewards

by ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Edging, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut, top mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/pseuds/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity





	Rewards

Michael looked down to the soft black locks spread out over his chest belonging to the beautiful tan skinned boy atop him. He smiled to himself as the smaller boy shifted holding onto Michael. The black haired boy couldn't help but think that Calum had been so good as of late he deserved an reward. 

Calum started to stir gripping Michael's shirt wiggling around a bit. Michael tightened his grip on him rolling him over and pinning him to the mattress. 

Calum looked up with sleepy eyes smiling softly at Michael. The black haired boy leaned down kissing him softly feeling the pliant boy arch up against him. Michael slid his hands down to hIs torso feeling his hot skin under him. Calum made a small noise as his lips dragged against his jaw. 

As Michael hands roamed his sling he felt fire spread after his teasing touches. He gasped when lips met his throat tilting his head back enjoying the nipping bites and soothing tongue.

Michael slid his hands down to his chest hands closing in on his nipples.   
Calum made a noise in the back of his throat arching into the touch. Michael smiled kissing down to his nipples then sucking on the tender nub. Calum moaned softly voice husky and his dainty hands griping sheets. 

The black haired boy smiled up at his tan skinned lover moving to the other nipple making Calum shiver at the cold sensation. He moaned again as Mikey placed one of his hands under the small of his back pulling him up towards his body. His hips were pressed flush against the bigger boys and his cock leaking against his tummy. 

His skin brushed pale skin igniting fire between them. The Kiwi boy was lost in sensations, the slow path so sweet and savoury but the pace killing the poor boy. All he wanted was his hands to slide just a bit lower. He wanted to question why he was being gentle but didn't as he enjoyed it. 

He sighed happily as large hands cupped his bum squeezing gently pulling him even closer. Calum groaned in frustration and pleasure as he felt Michael's happy trail against his bum but his cock wasn't in him yet. 

The hot trail of kisses went down his stomach to his hips the skin being nipped and sucked at hands holding his hips as they tried to buck up. The lips trailed to his inner thighs kissing from there to his knee on each leg a lingering kiss places to each inner knee. Calum whimpered at the gentle and affectionate kiss sliding his hand down and stroking his thumb along the strong jaw. 

Michael gently rested his head against Calum's thigh looking up at him with dark jade green eyes. They consumed Calum making him feel so much all at once. Breaking the gaze and moving in licking a gentle stripe over his hole watching the muscle quiver. Calum trembled as the slow teasing worked him up to his ragged breathing. His legs wrapped around Michael's head and the green eyed boy ran his hands over Calum's thighs letting him know that was okay.

Circling his tongue around Calum's entrance the tan boy arched his back moaning lowly hands tightening in the sheets. His hips rolled again and Michael allowed it sliding his tongue into Calum. The air in the room had become much thicker and Calum's cock had fattened up since he woke now laying against his tummy. 

His poor neglected cock was weeping pre-come making Michael want to suck him but he had a goal. Swirling his tongue and pushing the tip past the tight muscle one of his lubed fingers circled the entrance slowly pushing into him. 

Calum gasped not used to being prepared the sensation welcoming and exciting. Michael pushed in his second finger causing Calum to groan at the stretch pushing his hair back against his forehead and holding tighter. 

The other boy curled and fucked his fingers out of Calum expertly watching him writhe and moan. Slipping in the third finger Calum moaned even louder than the last two his pitch rising a bit every time he curled his fingers. He pulled Mikey's face in closer with his legs moaning again at just how good it felt. 

Michael kept fucking his fingers into Calum swirling his tongue as he did wanting the boy worked up to the edge. Calum whined tangling his fingers into Michael's hair tugging him closer and grinding down onto Michael's face. 

The black haired boy smirked around his task curling his fingers again. Calum let out the high pitched moan that meant his was close making Michael pull back kissing his hip. The tan boys lips were swollen and bruised his eyes glossy. 

"Please Mikey..." He pleaded. 

Michael almost gave in until he remembered how good Calum felt when he would bring him to the edge over and over till finally letting him come. He worked his way up to Calum's lips kissing him softly while wrapping a hand around his scorching cock.

"Ngggh Mikey" he writhed pulling the pale man down atop him.

There were kisses pressed against his throat and collar bones as he pumped his cock. Sliding his thumb over the slit spreading the pre-come over the head. Calum gasped tightening his grip tugging on the black strands of hair.

"Ohh Mikey please. Let me cum." 

He received Michael's hand speeding up in response. His hips bucked seeking the friction and smooth slide of his hand. A strangled moan escaped him as Michael's fingers teased at his hole drawing that one key moan from him. 

He backed off taking off his boxers and living his cock. Calum looked up with confusion swimming in his eyes. Michael kisses over his chest to his ear whispering softly. 

"Edging" 

Calum groaned in anticipation arching up hoping he could speed along the process. Michael smiled getting back in between his spread thighs kissing the delicate skin before working back up. He braced himself above Calum looking down into his brown eyes. 

Calum leaned up capturing his lips in a kiss. Michael used one of his hands to line up his cock with the clenching hole. Calum threw his head back as Michael pushed in moaning loudly as he was finally being stretched. 

Licking up the column of Calum's throat he kissed along his jaw to his ear. "Babe are you ready?" 

Calum nodded grabbing at Michael. The black haired boy let himself be pulled down rolling his hips thrusting into Calum making him moan right in his ear. Michael groaned fisting the sheets and pulling his body closer to drive his cock deeper. 

Squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a strangled moan of Michael's name Calum gripped the sheets as red hot pleasure flowed through him. He pushed back against Michael gasping as he hit that spot inside of him stars sparking his eyes. 

The black haired boy grinned snapping his hips into him hard and hot hitting his prostate every time. The air was hot as heavy the atmosphere thick. Michael fucked into him harder wanting him to moan his name and cum all over himself. 

Calum moaned out voice becoming higher and movements sloppier. He gripped Calum's hips pulling him down on his cock driving deeper and harder into him. Calum moaned uncontrollably finally hitting his high pitched moan. 

Michael fucked him hard chasing his own high as well as pushing Calum over the edge. Calum cried out eyes squeezing shut and back arching up off the bed. The tightening around his cock sent Michael over the edge making him groan lowly cumming hard and deep inside Calum. 

Panting as they recovered Michael cleaned him up before pulling the covers over and tossing the wash cloth. 

"Night Cal." 

"Night Mikey."


End file.
